


Когда приходят сны

by Alliar



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на хот-реборн по заявке: "Мукуро | Цуна. Средство от бессоницы"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда приходят сны

Когда на горизонте появляется Вария, Цуна теряет оптимизм, аппетит и сон. Он подолгу смотрит на горку раскрытых тетрадей и учебников, видит аккуратные иероглифы Гокудеры, который одалживает ему свои записи, пытается прочесть хотя бы одну строчку, но у него не получается. Перед глазами, как наяву, встает тот сумасшедший с длинными волосами. И Ямамото с Гокудерой. Беспомощные, такие беспомощные. Для Цуны они всегда были стеной — надежной и непоколебимой. И теперь эта стена дала трещину.   
— Ты должен взять себя в руки, — говорит Реборн в один такой вечер, когда молчание в комнате становится таким напряженным, что кажется — сейчас грянет. Сейчас. Вот прямо чуть-чуть осталось.   
Слова Реборна служат катализатором: где-то внутри Цуны рвется тонкая ниточка самообладания, и его молчание прорывается целым потоком слов.   
— Взять себя в руки? — переспрашивает Цуна, глядя на Реборна отчаявшимся взглядом. — В руки?! Я не хочу умирать! Я хочу жить, хочу учиться, хочу, чтобы мои друзья были в безопасности, хочу...   
— Тогда стань сильнее.   
И Цуна застывает, глядя на своего репетитора беспомощно и зло. Сильнее — это как? Слабый неудачник Цуна, бесполезный и никому не нужный — на что он способен? Что такое он против целой компании профессиональных убийц?   
— Как? — интересуется он неохотно.   
Савада знает, что Реборн скажет какую-нибудь невозможную глупость. Что-нибудь вроде "Я научу тебя взгляду василиска за три дня", или "Давай помедитируем — откопаем твои какие-то-там скрытые возможности", или еще что-нибудь в этом духе.   
Цуна сидит и ждет ответа, сжав кулаки, напряженный, как струна, перепуганный и раздраженный.   
Цуна ждет, а Реборн улыбается.   
— Я тебя научу, — отвечает он, наконец.   
Цуна уже ни во что не верит. 

* 

 

Реборн действительно учит. И учит, и учит. Базиль ему помогает.   
С тренировок Цуна приходит в полумертвом состоянии. Его сил хватает лишь на то, чтобы раздеться, по-быстрому принять душ и упасть на кровать.   
Но он не засыпает.   
Лежит, бездумно уставившись в потолок собственной комнаты, слышит сквозь тонкие стены, как сопят родители и ворочается Реборн. Как во сне Ламбо бормочет что-то глупое. Слышит, как гудит на кухне холодильник, как на улице шуршит листва, как ветер приглаживает ветки кустарника под окнами. Цуна разглядывает свою комнату в полумраке так, словно никогда раньше ее не видел. В углу притулился шкаф. Вон там — стол, заваленный учебниками. Тетрадь Гокудеры наверняка лежит где-то под книгами — надо бы вернуть, а то неудобно. На стене отсчитывают время часы.   
На полу — квадратное пятно лунного света. И чья-то тень.   
Цуна с трудом сглатывает, поняв, что кто-то стоит за его окнами. Возможно, это убийца из Варии. Кто знает — может, они узнали о том, что кольца, попавшие к ним, подделки, раньше времени? Что мешает убийце проникнуть в дом несостоявшегося десятого босса Вонголы и убить его, беспомощного, во сне?   
"Реборн", — одними губами произносит Цуна. Сердце колотится где-то в горле, говорить не получается — такое чувство, что все тело превратилось в желе и теперь Цуна даже с места сдвинуться не в состоянии.   
Реборн спит.   
Кто-нибудь, помогите. Пожалуйста. Спасите.   
И это все, о чем может думать сейчас Цуна.   
Сколько можно. Хочу нормальной жизни. Кому сдалась эта мафия.   
Злость приходит вместе с опустошением и страхом, когда тень немного сдвигается, а потом бесшумно, будто в каком-то чертовом ужастике, прямо перед кроватью Цуны оказывается Мукуро.   
Тот самый Мукуро, с которым он сражался и каким-то чудом победил.   
Тот самый Мукуро, который едва дышал, когда его даже не уводили с поля боя — утаскивали. Безжалостно и не слишком заботясь о повреждениях, которые он получил.   
Тот самый Мукуро, который сейчас должен быть где-то далеко-далеко. В аду. Или в тюрьме для очень опасных преступников. Но никак не в комнате Савады Цунаеши, недобосса мафии и просто отчаявшегося подростка.   
— Ты...   
— Привет, — шепотом говорит Мукуро, и Цуна замолкает.   
Съеживается под обманчиво дружелюбным взглядом — он знает, на что способны эти глаза.   
Ты не должен быть здесь, думает Цуна, стискивая пальцами одеяло. Он не произносит ничего вслух, но Мукуро садится на корточки, чтобы не смотреть на него сверху вниз, и разглаживает ладонями сбившуюся простынь. Цуна отодвигается к стене. Это все, на что его хватает. Он смотрит на спокойно сопящего Реборна. Перехватив его взгляд, Мукуро улыбается.   
— Ты находишься в моей иллюзии, десятый Вонгола, — говорит он доверительно, и Цуна судорожно оглядывается: все на месте, все нормально, все привычно...   
— Чего ты хочешь? — выдавливает он.   
Рокудо пожимает плечами.   
— Ничего. Всего лишь хотел посмотреть на результаты твоих тренировок.   
— Откуда ты... — у Цуны перехватывает дыхание.   
Мукуро встает и с интересом оглядывает комнату.   
— Не важно, — говорит он как бы походя, рассматривая рамку с фотографией на столе. — Я не должен тебе ничего объяснять.   
Цуна молчит, настороженно отслеживая его перемещения. Когда Рокудо останавливается рядом со спящим Реборном, у него внутри все замирает, хотя он и не видит, чтобы у Мукуро было оружие. Этот парень — сам по себе мощнейшее оружие.   
— Я могу помочь тебе, — снова подает голос Рокудо.   
Цуна моргает — он не успел заметить, как тот пересек комнату и снова оказался совсем-совсем близко.   
Не верю, хочется сказать Саваде. Не буду ничего с тобой обсуждать, ты вообще плод моего воображения, ты ненастоящий, ты дурацкая фантазия...   
Когда напряжение достигает критической точки и Цуна почти готов сделать что-то — хоть что-нибудь — Мукуро наклоняется и касается губами его лба. Легко и мягко — Цуну так целовала лишь мама перед сном, когда он был совсем ребенком.   
Только вот после маминых поцелуев на Цуну не накатывала страшная черная волна. И он не падал, как подрубленное дерево, проваливаясь в черную муть без сновидений. 

* 

 

Утро приносит с собой на удивление светлую, ясную голову и ощущение, что тело отдохнуло. Странный сон, приснившийся Цуне, вызывает теперь лишь улыбку.   
Бывает же такое — Мукуро, целующий его маминым поцелуем.   
И непонятно, то ли смеяться, то ли приходить в ужас от подобной фантазии.   
"Тебе нужно поменьше смотреть глупых фильмов", — говорит сам себе Цуна, расправляясь с завтраком, а потом неохотно плетется следом за Реборном.   
Впереди его ждет еще один день выматывающих тренировок, и Цуна безумно рад, что вчерашняя усталость не наложилась на новую.   
Иначе он не смог бы пережить этот день.   
Вечером все повторяется: боль в мышцах, быстрый перекус и душ, а потом — долгое рассматривание потолка в комнате.   
И снова Мукуро.   
На этот раз он ведет себя по-хозяйски нагло и непосредственно, будто он желанный гость, а не смертельный враг.   
— Ты думаешь, что это невозможно, — говорит он, усаживаясь на постель Цуны, когда Цуна забивается в самый угол. — В Варии все сильны, но ты недооцениваешь себя и свою команду. На самом деле, мне плевать, что с вами будет. Но это любопытно.   
— Уходи, — говорит Цуна устало.   
Мукуро смеется, разглядывая спящего Реборна — в его "иллюзии" все даже слишком правдоподобно.   
— С чего я должен делать что-то, что тебе хочется? — спрашивает он, глядя в потолок.   
Цуна только поджимает под себя ноги, враждебно разглядывая незванного гостя.   
Он уже устал бояться и паниковать всякий раз, когда приходит кто-то сильный. Слабый бесполезный Цуна... просто устал.   
На этот раз Мукуро ерошит его волосы, а потом касается его губ своими — тоже легко, мягко, но далеко не целомудренно.   
Цуна успевает лишь подумать, что его первый поцелуй достался врагу, а потом его снова затягивает в черный кокон без снов. 

* 

 

Через несколько дней, когда начинаются первые бои за кольца — Вария все-таки обозначила себя раньше положенного — Цуна начинает осознавать, что такие сны никогда не снятся просто так.   
Он боится говорить о них Реборну, но и молчать он уже не в силах, поэтому ночью, когда дом окутывает тишина, он смотрит в белый потолок и ждет.   
Ждет, ждет, ждет...   
Мукуро так и не приходит, и Цуна засыпает сам — частично успокоенный, частично растревоженный.   
Этот день — битва хранителей тумана.   
Спортзал кажется одновременно и просторным, и невероятно тесным.   
Дым рассеивается, и Мукуро оборачивается, удобнее перехватывая трезубец.   
— Я вернулся, — говорит он, глядя Цуне прямо в глаза. — С другой стороны цикла.   
Он улыбается и отворачивается. Для Цуны этот бой проходит как в тумане.


End file.
